relifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Mythen der Bibel - Schwerpunkt auf Sodom und Gomorrha
Serie: Die Mythen der Bibel Sodom und Gomorrha Meine Suche nach Sodom und Gomorrha begann in Amman. Im American Center of Oriental Research, am Südrand der jordanischen Hauptstadt, war ich mit dem jungen Archäologen Zakarija Ben Badhann verabredet, der seit Jahren über bronzezeitliche Städte forscht und selber aus dem ostjordanischen Bergland stammt. Denn so viel war klar: Es würde genaue Kenntnisse erfordern, die beiden Orte eindeutig zu lokalisieren. Nein, man fährt nicht einfach nach Sodom und stellt das Auto auf dem Parkplatz ab. Erstens ist umstritten, ob die Stadt je existiert hat. Zweitens gehen die Meinungen der Gelehrten unvereinbar auseinander, ob sie - wenn überhaupt - im heutigen Jordanien oder im heutigen Israel lag. Drittens ist die populär gewordene Vermutung, dass ihre Fundamente wohl im aggressiven Salzwasser des Toten Meeres vergangen sind, bis heute nicht belegt. Und vor allem ist keineswegs sicher, ob die Grabungshügel, auf denen manche Archäologen die Ruinen der beiden Städte vermuten, tatsächlich dem Sodom der biblischen Legende entsprechen. Nur in der Bibel ist von Sodom und Gomorrha die Rede, und nur dort findet sich die drastische Schilderung eines Untergangs. Die überzeugendsten archäologischen Hinweise platzieren Sodom am südlichen Ende des Toten Meeres im heutigen Jordanien. Gemessen an ihrer Kürze ist die Geschichte von Sodom und Gomorrha die vielleicht wirkmächtigste des Alten Testaments. Beide Namen, meist ohne erkennbaren Grund in einem Atemzug genannt, gelten bis heute als Chiffre für moralische Verfehlung und Verdorbenheit. Im weißen Licht eines milden Morgens in Amman stelle ich mir vor, ich sei - wie die Menschen vor mehr als 4000 Jahren - ein Nomade. Mit Zakarija Ben Badhann fahre ich die Ostküste des Toten Meeres entlang, südwärts, Richtung Akaba. Sofort öffnet sich linker Hand eine phantastische Welt aus zerklüftetem Sandsteinfels. Täler und Furten wechseln mit terrassenartig abfallenden Erhebungen und steil aufragenden Zinnen. Nichts gedeiht. Keine Spuren einer Besiedlung. Das Land wirkt unbeseelt. Auf der gut geteerten Küstenstraße fahren kaum Autos. Alle 20 Kilometer fragen entspannte jordanische Soldaten an Checkpoints nach dem Reiseziel. Rechter Hand, über der zartgrün schillernden Haut des Toten Meeres, erheben sich im Dunst die Berge Israels. Ist göttlicher Zorn in diesem stillen Land überhaupt vorstellbar? Nach 50 Kilometern plötzlich eine merkwürdige Figur auf dem Felsplateau. Schlank, dreigeteilt, mit einer taillenähnlichen Buchtung, etwa vier Meter hoch, wie aus getropftem Sand. Wir parken den Wagen. Ein Schild erklärt, dass dies die sagenhafte Salzsäule sei: Lots Frau. Klingt ziemlich absurd. Kann es wirklich sein, dass sich seine Frau auf just diesem Felsen gegen das untergehende Sodom und Gomorrha gedreht hat, zum Missfallen Gottes, der sie für ihren Unglauben und Ungehorsam zu einer Salzsäule erstarren ließ? Rückblende in die Zeit des Alten Testaments. Abraham zieht von der Stadt Harran in der heutigen Südosttürkei nach Palästina, um eine neue Heimat für sich und seine wachsenden Herden zu finden. Bei der Wahl, wo sie sich niederlassen sollen, kommt es zum Streit seiner Knechte mit seinem Neffen Lot. Der entscheidet sich für das angeblich gut bewässerte Jordantal, Abraham verbleibt im Bergland. Lots Wahl ist erstaunlich. War diese Gegend nicht seit je ungeeignet für den Ackerbau? Wasser gibt es hier - aber ausschließlich das versalzte des Toten Meeres. Grünland für Tiere? Davon ist heute nichts zu sehen, und alle Klimaveränderungen mit einberechnet lässt sich sagen, dass auch damals keines vorhanden war. Bemühten die Bibelautoren - wie schon bei den Mythen von Paradies und Sintflut - abermals bewusst die stärksten Extreme, um die erwünschte moralische Fallhöhe zu konstruieren? Der Mythos von Sodom entstand durch die Kunst. Die bildhafte Erzählung im Buch Genesis regte die Maler der Renaissance an. Ihre Gemälde lieferten die Vorlage für Monumentalfilme, die, wie der 1961 vom Westernregisseur Robert Aldrich gedrehte Streifen "Sodom und Gomorrha", unsere Wahrnehmung prägen. Der stets glatt rasierte, silbergelockte Stewart Granger als Lot wird so sehr zum Hebräerführer wie später ein rauschebärtiger Charlton Heston zu Mose im Hollywood-Epos "Die zehn Gebote". In der pathetischen Ausschmückung biblischer Sagen unübertroffen, wurde der Film zwar in Marokko gedreht, evoziert aber grandios die Ödnis des ostjordanischen Berglands. Nach 60 Kilometern wird es flacher und grüner, Beduinen mit Schafen und Ziegen tauchen auf, Kinder vor Zelten in Geröllhalden. Hinter ihnen erheben sich die Sandsteinberge von Moab. Die Menschen am südlichen Becken des Toten Meeres leben aus dem Stein, mit dem Stein, im Stein. Ins verlandete Meer streckt sich die Lisan-Halbinsel, Schilder warnen vor kreuzenden Rindern. Bananen und Tomaten gedeihen prächtig, das früher mit Dürre gestrafte Land ist heute durch ein Kanalsystem fruchtbar gemacht. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag ruft der Muezzin zum Gebet. Je näher man dem legendären Sodom kommt, desto stärker spürt man die Wucht seines Klischees: Sodom, Schauplatz des Lasters; Sodom, Offenbarung göttlicher Moral. Und merkwürdig: Hier und da wehen heiße Böen heran, und es stinkt nach Schwefelwasserstoff. Von der Küstenstraße links ab geht es leicht bergauf nach Potash City, einen öden Ort aus nichts weiter als drei Antennen eines jordanischen Militärgebäudes, einer Reihe Plattenbauhäuser und einer Betonmoschee. Dann führt die Straße hügelan. "Hier, das ist Bab edh-Dhra!", ruft Zakarija. Wir parken vor einem löchrigen Zaun, der Unbefugten den Zutritt verbietet. Zu sehen ist ein Geröllfeld mit größeren und kleineren Steinquadern, einige sehen aus wie von Menschenhand bearbeitet. Bab edh-Dhra ist der arabische Name jenes Grabungshügels, auf dem von 1973 bis 1981 die amerikanischen Archäologen Walter E. Rast und R. Thomas Schaub nach Sodom suchten. Wenn diese Stadt nicht nur in der Phantasie der biblischen Erzähler existierte, lag sie wohl hier. Rast und Schaub fanden heraus, dass die letzte Stadt in Bab edh-Dhra aus Lehmziegeln errichtet war und tatsächlich gebrannt haben muss. Die Ruinen waren mit Ascherückständen bedeckt; man fand verkohlte Steine, Scherben aus der frühen Bronzezeit (3300 bis 2300 v. Chr.). Aus archäologischer Sicht muss sich hier zwischen 2400 und 2300 v. Chr. - also lange vor Abraham, Lot und den Hebräern - eine gewaltige Zerstörung ereignet haben. In der Zeit des nomadischen Lebens war die Beherbergung reisender Fremder überlebenswichtig, denn durch sie erfuhr man, wo es Wasser und Weideland gab, was in fernen Städten vor sich ging, wer gegen wen Krieg führte. In vielen westlichen Ländern in Vergessenheit geraten, lebt die Tradition heute wieder auf: mit Projekten wie CouchSurfing, einem kostenlosen, internetbasierten Gastfreundschaftsnetzwerk. Würden Sie so einer Gemeinschaft beitreten und völlig fremde Menschen auf Ihrem Sofa übernachten lassen? Wie weit geht Ihre Gastfreundschaft? Schreiben Sie Ihre Meinung an leserbriefe@nationalgeographic.de unter Angabe Ihrer Anschrift. Extrashttp://www.nationalgeographic.de/shop/p/biblica-der-bibelatlas.N637600Atlas-Tipp: Biblica - Der Bibelatlas Erfahren Sie mehr über die faszinierendsten Geschichten des Alten und des Neuen Testaments im großen Bibelatlas Biblica. mehr...